Feelings
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Lalu, apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Zuko hanya dapat berharap agar—agar rasa itu segera hilang. Hilang secepat angin yang melintas. Hilang secepat dirinya merasa kehilangan gadis itu begitu Katara pergi. Hilanglah secepatnya. / First Fiction on this Fandom. A Drabble. RnR?


Feelings

Title : Feelings

Disclaimer : Semua Chara / Tempat / Nama-nama yang ada di FF ini sama sekali bukan punya saya.

**WARNING **: Baru di Fandom ini. Singgah sebentar dan tergoda buat ngebikin FF pelampiasan kekesalan saya gara gara Zuko sama Katara nggak dijadiin pairing. Oh, apa? Imajinasinya tinggi banget? Emang. Jangan segan-segan ngekritik / flame / review ya (: However, I'm a newbie in this Fandom. _Thankies_.

.

.

.

Feelings

Zuko tahu bahwa kedua _memang _tak diharuskan bersama. Zuko tahu bahwa setiap pertemuannya dengan gadis itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka, hanyalah kesempatannya untuk melihat wajah gadis itu sejenak. Zuko juga tahu, bahwa keduanya tak mungkin bisa menjadi pasangan—

—pasangan.. _Pasangan apa_? benak Zuko bergumam.

Ya, pasangan apa?

Harapan Zuko terlalu tinggi untuk mencapai keinginannya. Lagipula, Zuko tak pernah mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan, kan? Apa lantas yang ia dapatkan? Dibenci. Kebencian. Tatapan merendahkan dari tiap pasang mata yang menatapnya entah sengaja maupun tidak. Cibiran. Ejekkan. Hinaan.

Zuko _lelah_.

Kenapa—kenapa dirinya tak bisa bersama Katara barang beberapa waktu saja? Baiklah. Keduanya memang pernah bersama untuk beberapa waktu yang tergolong sangat sebentar—bahkan, sekarang keduanya tengah bersama. Namun.. Zuko tak bisa menahan perasaan yang bergejolak setiap kali matanya menangkap wajah si Pengendali Air itu. Keduanya _memang _tak bisa bersama.

Sepanjang yang Zuko ketahui, api dan air adalah dua elemen yang benar-benar bertolak belakang. _Cih_, apa jadinya kalau kakak perempuannya _tercinta _mengetahui bahwa dirinya jatuh hanya karena seorang Pengendali Air _sialan _yang berkomplot dengan Aang—musuh Negara Api?

Zuko _membenci_ hal ini.

Zuko tak pernah menyukai kenyataan. Zuko tak pernah dapat menyukai hal-hal yang terjadi di hidupnya.

Zuko tak pernah berharap takdir mempertemukan keduanya.

Kenapa keduanya harus bertemu _lagi_?

Zuko membenci kenyataan.

Dan itulah semua yang harus diketahuinya.

Zuko benci kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang Pengendali Api yang dibenci banyak orang. Zuko benci kenyataan bahwa nyaris semua orang menganggapnya pengecut karena selalu lari dari masalah. Zuko benci kenyataan bahwa Katara—gadis itu—berkomplot dengan Aang. Kenapa harus _dengan _Aang? Apakah tak ada insan lain yang bisa diajak bekerja sama dengannya? Zuko benci kenyataan bahwa nyatanya dia bukanlah siapa-siapa di muka bumi ini. Zuko benci kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak pernah diinginkan, bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Zuko benci harus menangis ketika tak bisa menahan rasa pedih yang tertanam.

_Kenapa begitu rumit?_

Kenapa?

Zuko mengangkat wajahnya, mengurungkan niat untuk melihat wajah gadis itu, gadis kesayangannya. Setelah mengambil beberapa napas panjang, akhirnya kerongkongan Zuko mengeluarkan suara,

"Lekas pergi."

Zuko tak ingin mendengar bantahan lain. Zuko tak ingin mendengar pertanyaan maupun raut kebingungan gadis itu.

"Apa?" suara halus itu mengalun di telinganya. Sehalus sutra. Seindah kicauan burung. Semerdu melodi. "Apa maksud_mu_?"

"Kubilang, lekas pergi," suara Zuko menaik beberapa oktaf. Zuko masih menghadap ke arah lain, tak ingin melihat wajah Katara yang penuh pertanyaan.

"Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku sekarang juga?"

Zuko mencibir dalam hati. _Ya, benar_. Seharusnya, Zuko membunuh gadis itu sekarang juga. Untuk apa lelaki itu menunggu lagi? Dengan membunuh Katara, semua rasa suka yang menyiksanya perlahan akan terkikis seiring waktu..

Tetapi—apakah Zuko yakin dirinya bisa melupakan gadis itu hanya dengan membunuh gadis itu? Rasa suka mungkin akan perlahan menghilang. Namun, kepedihan serta kerinduan mendalam akan semakin menyiksanya.

_TIDAK!_

Akal sehatnya berseru nyaring.

_HENTIKAN SEMUA PIKIRAN BODOH INI DARI BENAKKU! HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!_

Zuko begitu ingin menghentikan otaknya untuk berpikir. Setidaknya, berhentilah memikirkan Katara. Berhentilah memikirkan gadis yang seharusnya menjadi musuhmu! Berhentilah memikirkan gadis yang seharusnya kau bunuh sekarang juga! _BERHENTI!_

"Apa kau ingin kubunuh dan berakhir naas di tanganku?" Zuko mengibaskan tangannya, tersenyum miris. "Kembalilah ke teman-teman bodohmu."

"Mereka tidak bodoh! Aang tidak bodoh!"

_Sialan._

_JANGAN BERANI MENYEBUT-NYEBUT NAMA LELAKI ITU DI HADAPANNYA!_

Tidakkah Katara menyadari bahwa dirinya membenci Aang? Tidakkah Katara menyadari perubahan ekspresinya setiap kali dirinya menyebutkan nama 'Aang'? Tidakkah Katara mengetahuinya?

_Dasar bodoh_.

Apa yang ia harapkan? Tentu saja Katara tak mengetahuinya. Gadis itu.. cukup pintar. Gadis itu tahu mengenai larangan menyukai—atau bahkan, menuju tahap berikutnya ; mencintai—musuh_nya _sendiri. Zuko mengutuk dirinya.

_INI SUDAH MELEWATI BATAS KENORMALAN, SIALAN!_

Ya, ini sudah melewati batasnya.

Zuko menggertakkan gigi, rahangnya mengeras, tubuhnya menegang.

"PERGI KUBILANG!"

Kemudian, Zuko tak mendengar apapun. Zuko tak mendengar sedikitpun bantahan. Zuko bahkan—bahkan tak mendengar ucapan selamat tinggal.

_Ucapan selamat tinggal?_

Apakah ada musuh yang mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal?

Oh, astaga. Zuko benar-benar melewati batasnya.

Lalu, apa yang bisa ia harapkan?

Zuko hanya dapat berharap agar—agar rasa itu segera hilang. Hilang secepat angin yang melintas. Hilang secepat dirinya merasa kehilangan gadis itu begitu Katara pergi. _Hilanglah secepatnya_.

.

.

.

A/N : UWOOOOO, FF APAAN INI?! APA?! ZUKO OOC?! IYA, SAYA JUGA TAU. Dorrr.. sebenernya adegan ini keknya gapernah ada deh :| #diserbumassa saya cuma inget bagian Zuko sama Katara bareng itu tuh.. Bagian apa, ya? Nah loh, saya lupa :|

Oke, saya tau FF ini abal banget. Yaelah, emang kalo gak abal apa? Abal banget.. _Well_, wajarin ya. Saya kan cuma anak kelas enem esde yang gak ngerti apa apa :| pertama kali hinggap di fandom ini. Dan apa hasilnya? HASILNYA YA, FF ABAL INI.

Alright, maafkan semua flaws yang ada. Dan.. _mind to review, please?_

Tangerang, 12th January 2013, 12:04 – 12:56

_Love,_

_Chantal_


End file.
